


Your Eyes, They Make The Stars Look Like They're Not Shining

by JamesAlexander



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Allison is an angel, And I don't know anything about the world of fashion, Derek is angst, F/M, I really don't know what's happening to my tags, Jackson is a prick, Kate is a bitch, Lydia is awesome, M/M, Models, Stiles is perfect, fashion - Freeform, magazine, scott is a puppy, so pardon my mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAlexander/pseuds/JamesAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hale is the owner of the TEEN WOLF Magazine, a fashion magazine for teenagers. Derek Hale, her younger brother, used to be the magazine's main male model, until after a bad break up with the main female model, Kate, which resulted in Derek quitting and the almost ruin of his and Laura's relationship. A year later, she hires a new assistant. Derek has heard stories of him, of Laura's Shadow, for the past year he has been working for her, and is curious to know more about him. On his way to Laura's office, he almost runs over an annoying hyperactive hyper-talkative man that throws empty threats at him. Derek ignores him, in favor of reaching his destination. Turns out he is headed for a surprise once he finally gets to Laura's office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "The Cookies Are Here! Some Prick Ran Me Over With His Car and Ruined A Batch Of Them..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek decides to meet Laura at her office, and on the way he hits some guy with his car, that tells him the end of the world might be caused by that event. Derek ignores him, not expecting to cross paths with the man again. Turns out, he should be expecting it...

Laura Hale was a beautiful woman. Derek had to admit it, and not just because she was his older sister – though that might have some influence. She was tall, dark-haired, green-eyed, slender, but not too thin. And Derek wasn’t the only one that thought Laura was beautiful. She owned a fashion magazine, for God’s sake. TEEN WOLF Magazine was a magazine where teenagers were encouraged to dress like they were aiming for the kill, always according to the fashion tendencies. Laura used to say she wanted them to become the wolves of fashion. And she made it happen. The magazine had become one of the most important in its market, and was still growing, despite the downfall it had when Derek, former main male model, quit his job. When Jackson Whittemore replaced him, the ratings went up again. Derek was glad his sister was being successful, but, to be honest, in the past seven years he had been as far away as he could from the magazine. It was rare for him to go up all the way to the offices, so he didn’t see his sister at work, usually. Every other weekend she would visit him back in Beacon Hills, but that was it. So, that day, Laura’s birthday, he was thinking about making an exception, and go to the office, to grab Laura for lunch.

Derek, of course, wasn’t excepting to almost run over a guy on his way there. He had come out of nowhere, a bag full of cookies under his arm, and Derek just hit him with the Camaro. He felt tempted to just keep driving, but the man was already up and glaring at him like he could burn a hole on Derek’s forehead, so he got slowly out of the car.

“Are you nuts?!” The man hissed.

Derek looked at him, surprised by the tone on his voice. It was a little out of character. The man was wearing a thin light-brown woolen coat, over a blood-red V-necked shirt, a dark-grey scarf hanging on his neck, a pair of black skinny jeans, black All-Stars, a dark-grey flat cap and black-framed glasses. He was about Derek’s height, which was to say he was a tall man, had spiky dark-brown hair and big brown eyes. His nose was slim and slightly upturned, and his eyebrows were frowning menacingly.

“I am sorry.” Derek grunted. “But you should really look before you crossed the road.”

The man’s eyes went wider, and Derek, for a moment, thought he had recognized him from his modeling work. But turns out, he just wanted to stab Derek’s chest with his finger.

“Do you even know what consequences you would face if you had killed me or even just scratched a little bit of this pretty face?!” He growled, his other hand waving in front of his face to show whatever point he had. “You would have half of New York’s most powerful and rich people on your ass!”

“Oh, I am so scared.” Derek deadpanned. “Since you are not dead nor are you injured, I shall go.” He tried to be polite but this annoying self-centered prick was getting on his nerves.

“You how me fifteen bucks.” He hissed, extending his hand in front of Derek, who gave him a lifted eyebrow as a single answer. “You ruined the cookies! And these cookies might have prevented the end of the world. Now I will have to go buy more cookies, and I will be late, and my boss will end the world ahead of time. I still want to enjoy the week I have left, so will you give me the goddamned money, or do I have to call the police?”

Someone honked behind him, insisting for Derek to start his car. Derek grunted as he pulled his wallet out and gave him a twenty. “Keep the change.”

“I would if you didn’t say it. You know, for hitting me with your fucking car!” The man said, and ran back from where he came.

Derek felt good when through the open window he heard the cookies being smashed by his car’s tires. He strutted through the office building and stopped when he heard loud voices. He walked slowly, and watched the scene play in front of him.

Laura was wearing a black sleeveless short dress, and heels high enough that Derek was seriously wondering how she could walk on those. She was talking to a small woman, apparently a journalist.

“That mother fucker!” Laura roared. “Why does he keep making my life a living hell?! Is that his life goal?! I swear to God- Where the hell is Stiles!?”

“He went to Danny’s, as you asked him to, ma’am” the small dark haired woman stuttered.

“Oh… Right…. Wait, did I asked him to go to Danny’s why would I- Oh, yeas, the meeting, I- God why hasn’t he come back?!”

Derek looked around him. He was curious to know Stiles, really. He was known as Laura’s Shadow. Apparently he showed up beside her everywhere, even when at first he wasn’t there. He followed her around, making errands and reminding her of her appointments. People in the business talked about him being the next owner of the magazine once Laura stepped out. He took a step forward and then suddenly Laura’s face lit up, but she wasn’t even facing Derek.

“I have them!” A familiar face said, coming from a hallway that was out of Derek’s sight. “The cookies are here! Some prick ran me over and ruined a batch of them, but Danny is an angel and baked us some more!” Derek’s jaw dropped, as he saw the man from earlier storming towards his sister, and kept chatting and chatting. “The guy was such a tool, but never mind that, I-“

“Are you ok, Stiles?” Laura asked, concerned clear on her face and voice as she held his shoulders. “Did you just say someone ran over you, honey? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“No… Luckily the asshole wasn’t driving according to his ride.” Stiles shrugged, and held the bag of cookies in front of Laura. “Happy birthday!”

Laura giggled and hugged him, and her eyes finally set on Derek.

“Hello there, stranger!” Laura smile at him fondly. Derek could see Stiles’s brain working, and knew exactly the moment when he recognized Derek.

“Why are you following me? Are you some kind of pervert? Did you ran me over on purpose?!” Stiles shot, as he started to walk towards him, accusatory finger pointed at his face.

“I said I was sorry!” Derek grunted.

“Derek…?” Laura asked, confused. “Did I just heard my assistant saying you were the one that ran him over?”

“He was, with that stupid Camaro of his and- Wait, you know him?” Stiles asked, his mouth slightly open.

“Do you really don’t recognize me?!” Derek growled. “Tell me, how is he your assistant?”

Laura sighed, and pointed at a poster on the far wall, with Derek’s face, headphones hanging on his neck. Stiles looked from the photo do Derek and then shrugged.

“I really don’t see what- Derek Hale!” Stiles yelped. “Oh my god I was almost killed by Laura’s brother.”

“I didn’t almost kill you!” Derek contered. “You came from out of nowhere!”

“He does that…” Laura admitted.

“Hey! You should take my side, lady! Remember I am the keeper of all your schedule o appointments?” Stiles scolded.

“Oh, right, Derek, you should be more careful.” Laura corrected, and then laughed. “What are you doing here, Derek?”

“Pick you up for lunch.” Derek shrugged. Laura looked at Stiles.

Derek was actually surprised. The kid didn’t even take out a notebook or anything, he just took on a pensive expression and then nodded.

“As long as you’re done by three. You have a meeting with Mrs. Astley, to discuss the sharing of models for the winter photo shoot.” Stiles said, more calmly than Derek had ever heard him in the few hours he had met him. “If you end up getting late, just call me and I see if I can reschedule that meeting.”

Laura smiled, kissed his forehead and followed Derek.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Lydia sat down on the chair, accepting the bottle of water a familiar hand was offering her.

“Had a hard day, Lyds?” Stiles asked, hovering over her.

“It’s always a hard day in the world of fashion.” She replied with a smile. “But it’s all worth it.”

“oh, I don’t know about the all being worth it. Guess who I met today.” Stiles sighed, sitting on the floor next to her, as he read some e-mails on his tablet.

“Tell me.” Lydia said, curiosity settling on her features.

“Derek.” Tiles grunted.

Lydia lifted an eyebrow, and that reminded Stiles of why he had loved her so many years ago back when they were still in school together. She was beautiful even in situations where most people would turn ugly. She was sexy even when she had caught the flu. Stiles knows, he was the one who cared for her.

“Can you be more vague than that?” Lydia inquired, leaning back on her chair.

“Laura’s brother.” Stiles deadpanned.

She was suddenly in front of him, eyes wide open.

“Derek Hale?! You met Derek Hale?! Is he as hot as in the pictures?!” Lydia squealed.

Stiles gave her an unimpressed look.

“Oh, I don’t know, Lyds, I guess I didn’t have time to notice, since all I could see was his Camaro. As it hit me in the middle of the street!”

“He hit you with his car?” Lydia said, shrugging. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you actually deserved it.”

Ant that was why he stopped loving her. Because she was ruthless. He gaped at her, his whole body frozen in surprise and outrage.

“Dude! I had never met the guy before he hit me with his car!” Stiles explained.

“Don’t call me dude.” Lydia sighed. “But you got a good look at him?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and stood up. “Lydia, if you really want to see him that badly, look at his pictures, or ask Laura his number. I really don’t want to be a matchmaker for the guy who ran me over with his car and the girl that broke my heart from eighth grade to college.”

He turned away, not bothering to pay attention to her theatrical pout. Besides, Lydia and Jackson might as well be married. They were perfect for each other. Both of them were gorgeous enough to feature on the covers of the magazine. Lydia was aspiring to be the magazine’s main female model, but there was someone on her way. Stiles wouldn’t like to be that someone, mainly because he himself didn’t like her. And of course, speaking of the Devil, he had to bump into her on his way to his office.

“Hello, Stiles.” She purred menacingly at him, her light-brown hair loose and falling over her shoulders.

“Kate.” Stiles replied in a grunt.

“If you’re down here, Laura must be out, hum?” Kate grinned. “Is she on a date?”

“That is none of your business, really, Kate.” Stiles sighed. “And I’m really not in the mood for you mind games.”

Kate dropped the act, and her face turned cold and manipulative.

“You never are, are you?” She said.

“Nope. Not in the slightest.” He deadpanned, brushing past her. Her high heels were still clicking on the ground as she followed him.

“Oh, c’mon, let me play with you just a little bit, I could-“

“Drop it, Kate.” Stiles hissed. And even Kate knew he meant business when he gave someone that tone. “If you want to keep your job, I suggest you work for it. And be careful, Lydia is catching up on you.”

Stiles was pleased to, for once, have something to make Kate Argent shut up. The silence he heard when he started walking again was music to his hears. It meant Kate was frozen in her place, not following Stiles but also not able to walk back into the studio.


	2. "Do You Really Just Sound Like a Teenager, Or Are You Still a Teenager?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura needs a new photographer for the magazine. When Stiles brings his childhood best friend, Scott into the office, Laura realized they might as well just get a new male model.

“I am in urgent need for a new photographer…” Laura complained, a week later.

“Oh, Laura it’s the end of the world, why bother?” Stiles asked her, standing in front of her desk.

She rolled her eyes.

“Are you seriously think the world will end today?” She inquired.

Stiles shrugged.

“No. But you never know… I mean, those nut-jobs have predicted so many dates for the end of the world that they are bond to nail it at least once…”

“Yeah, if they nail it, it will probably just be once…” Laura giggled. “But seriously, Stiles, can you make some phone calls?”

“Actually… A friend of mine as just go out of college. He has a major in photography, and he could use the money…” Stiles said tentatively.

Laura smiled fondly.

“Yes you can call Scott, but you know I’ll have to meet him and see his work.” She advised.

Stiles nodded vigorously and headed out of the office to call Scott.

“ _hello_ ” Scott asked from the other side of the line. “ _How are you doing, Stiles_ ”

“Fine, hey man, to you still need a job?”

“ _Of course_.” Stiles could hear him roll his eyes.

“Well, I talked to my boss, Laura… She’s willing to check your work!”

“ _Oh, my God! Are you messing with me_?”

“No, dude, come meet me at… let me see… she’s free at four, so yeah, you can come by.” Stiles announced.

“ _Dude, you are the bestest friend of all the best friends from best friend land_!”

“I think you just murder all of the grammar in that sentence, but yeah, see ya later, man.

“Do you really just sound like a teenager, or are you still a teenager?” A deep voice asked him. He totally did not squeal in a girly manner. It was a scared manly roar, ok?!

“Derek, what the fuck! Are you trying to kill me? Are you? Because, that’s all you are managing, the trying part. The killing part? not so much. And I seriously don’t know what’s worse, if dying or almost dying every day.” Stiles babbled.

Derek was leaning against the wall, his green eyes locked on Stiles. His time he wasn’t wearing the leather jacket, just a thin tight Hanley shirt that showed every single fucking ripped muscle of his body. Stiles shuddered, and his eyes traveled back to Derek’s. It was not fair! All the good looking people had messed up personalities! Why? Well, besides Laura and Lydia, of course.

“So?” Derek asked. “How old are you anyway?”

“Old enough to kick your ass if need be.” Stiles spat. And oh, all the things he would do to that ass… Ok, maybe Stiles had researched for Derek’s photos after meeting him… And he may or may not have wished some of them had a little bit less clothing on Derek’s body.

“You’re not even old enough to drink, are you?” Derek chuckled.

“I’m twenty-five, asshole. I have a bachelor in Journalism and another in Business Administration.” Stiles spat. “So maybe you should think twice before assuming things about me.”

Derek took a step back, surprised by the outburst, which made Stiles grin inside. Of course he didn’t show it on his face, carefully looking at Derek.

“I bet you don’t even have a major.” Stiles sighed. “Of course you don’t you’re a model, after all…”

“I’m working on it.” Derek grunted. “Anthropology.”

Stiles’s eyes widened.

“Oh. That’s… Wow, I totally just made the same mistake I told you not to make, didn’t I?” Stiles winced and Derek shrugged.

“At least you weren’t the first to make it.” Derek gave him a small smile, and straightened his body. “I’ve heard a lot about you, you know? I wasn’t expecting you to be so…”

“So me?” Stiles cocked his head to the side. “I get that a lot. Being associated with Laura, people tend to picture me as a good looking man in a business suit.”

“Yeah.” Derek nodded, and then sighed. “Is Laura available?”

“For exactly an hour and forty six minutes. Make It count.” Stiles said, as he walked past Derek.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Laura heard a knock on her door and shouted to whoever it was to come in. Her chin fell when the guy entered her office. He had slightly tanned skin, a jawline to die for and puppy eyes that were simply irresistible.

“Hello, Mss. Hale?” He said shyly and Laura was sold.

“Hello, you are..?”

“Scott McCall.” He introduced, extending his arm. Laura shook his hand and smiled.

“Stiles’s friend. He talks a lot about you…”

“All good things, I hope.” Scott sai, blushing.

“Mr. McCall, I think we both know Stiles well enough to know that he usually doesn’t say flattering things about anyone. Not all of them true, of course.” She smiled.

“Please, call me Scott.”

“Only if you call me Laura…” She winked. “Listen, I know you came here for the job as a photographer, and I’ve seen your work, you’re talented… But I was wondering if you were up for some modeling too? Girls would be head over heels if you did, you know?”

Scott stuttered a little.

“I mean, I like to take pictures, you know…?”

“Oh, you could do that too, don’t  worry!” Laura bargained, leaning forward. “After all we do need a photographer. But would you sign a contract in which you were to also model exclusively for us and whoever we think is fitting?”

Scott seemed pensive for a moment. Stiles came in with two coffees, and nodded at Scott. The other smiled and looked at Laura. “I accept.”

She smiled and stood up winking at Stiles, thanking him for convincing Scott. After a guided tour around the office, Scott got back to Stiles’s office. He looked up at his friend and he seemed dreamy, looking at nothing through the window and letting a low sigh every now and then.

“Oh, no…” Stiles started. “Don’t tell me you have a crush on someone… Who is she?”

“I don’t have a crush on Allison!” Scott snapped.

Stiles lifted an eyebrow.

“Oh really? Because no one said a word about Allison…” Scot blushed, his turning a deep tone of red and Stiles chuckled. “Allison is… mysterious, really… Be careful with the Argents girls.”

“What fo you mean the Argent girls?” Scott asked, sitting in front of his friend.

“Kate and Allison, Aunt and niece. Kate is bad news. The only reason Laura has kept her working here is because she doesn’t have a choice, the ratings would go down if we lost our main model, especially because professionally, Kate is an angel, her personal life isn’t a reason to fire her.”

“What did she do?” Scott asked timidly.

“Besides making my life a living hell? She used to date Laura’s brother, from what Laura told me. Bad break up, really” Stiles shrugged. “Allison is related to her, so there is a possibility that she’ll be somewhat like her aunt, you know…?”

Scott rolled his eyes and Stiles made a defensive gesture, holding his hands in the air.

“I’m not judging Allison per se, ok? I’m just asking you to be careful.” He looked at his watch. “Listen, I gotta go, Laura and I have a meeting soon. If you want you can hang around a little bit, but don’t get lost.”

“ok.” Scott nodded. “Oh, Stiles, where are you spending Christmas?”

“I don’t know…” Stiles said, looking down. “I’ll probably invite Dad over? Maybe this year he and Melissa can come to New York.”

“Yeah, I’ll call Mom if you want to, I’m sure she’ll convince Josh to come.”

Stiles thanked him and bolted to Laura’s office.

“Laura, time to go.” He stated. She looked up from the papers she was preparing and smiled, standing up and following him.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Josh was watching a baseball game on the TV when Melissa shuffled into the living room. He looked up at her and sighed.

“I know that look. What is it?”

“Scott called me.” She said. “He said Stiles would like us to spend Christmas over there.”

“I wonder if my son is actually mad at me… It’s been a week since I talked to him.” Josh sighed.

“Stiles’s been busy with work, you know that.” She soothed him, her hand brushing his hair gently. “Maybe you could swallow your pride and call him, for a change, since you’re always waiting for him to make the first move…”

Josh side-eyed her for a moment before letting out a resigned sigh. He shrugged slightly and looked back at the game.

“I guess we can go to New York tomorrow and spend Christmas with them…” Josh nodded.

Melissa smiled and kissed his cheek, turning her attention to the game playing on the TV. She was married to Josh, the former Sheriff, for seven years. It had been hard for Stiles at first, because he felt like his father was betraying his mother. But he eventually let go of the memories, and let his father be happy. The fact that Scott would officially become his brother helped a little. Stiles had gone to college that year for the first time. It had been a little stressful for him, but they managed, eventually. At least Melissa would take care of Josh, and give him healthy food, keep an eye on him, like Stiles couldn’t. But ever since the marriage, Stiles and his father had grown apart. It was something subtle, something that was happening so slowly, you only noticed it if you were really paying attention. Melissa was worried, but she just didn’t want to make Stiles feel like she was invading his life and relationships, so she just kept quiet about it, let the men resolve their troubles by themselves.

  **.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Laura smiled at him, as they walked out of the Starbucks, each of them with a steaming cup of coffee on their hands, as they walked over the snowy New York street.

“So, are you going to spend Christmas home?” Laura asked him casually.

“Nope. My Dad and his wife, Melissa, are going to fly from Beacon Hills to spend Christmas with us.” Stiles explained. Laura had a fond nostalgic expression on her face.

“Ah… Sometimes I miss Beacon Hills.” Laura said, looking at the sky. “When was the last time you were there?”

“I think it was two years ago?” Stiles asked. “I checked on the house. You did a good job remodeling it.”

Stiles had known Laura was from Beacon Hills ever since he started working for her. That had been actually the reason she even called him. She was looking for someone far more experienced than Stiles, but the temptation of hiring someone that was from Beacon Hills was great, because she also wanted someone in whom she could trust, someone friendly, with something in common with her. And having a hometown in common with her had done the trick, apparently. They used to talk more often about it. But now that Stiles’s visits to town were getting rarer, Laura avoided the subject out of respect. Sometimes, though, one of them couldn’t resist talking about it.

“Do you think maybe we could go spend Christmas there, at the house?” Laura suggested.

“Hum, in Beacon Hills?” Stiles shrugged when she nodded. “I don’t know, Laura…”

“Why not. I bet Sheriff Stilinski would love to have you there.” She stated.

“He’s not the Sheriff anymore, and I don’t know, really, we’ve been… My relationship with my dad is a little tense…”

“The more reason to give in to this.” Laura advised. “C’mon, Stiles, it will be fun.”

He looked at his phone and sighed. “Ok, let me just call him then.”

Laura squealed in delight and kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to announce this, but updates to this fic might get delayed like almost two weeks, because the exams season is starting soon, and I really need to study, so I can put college behind my back. Hopefully I'll manage to squeeze in the third chapter, that is already written, but other than that, I'll have to ask you to be patient and comprehensive :)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, a new fic, so I take a break on the mafia story-line. This is something more light, more romance, less action, more drama... Hopefully you'll like it :D The title for this fic is obviously taken from the lyrics of Bruno Mars's "When I See Her Face"


End file.
